An Imprisioned life
by Muirn Beatha Dan
Summary: Raine and her friends go to a castle for there community hours, see they are all juveniles. They get a surprise that turns there world upside down and introduces them to the family that they never had and a life they should have.This is the life of Raine.


**An Imprisoned Life**

you that your life was about to change to the impossible, imaginable even the unthinkable. Would you believe me, no i wouldn't either. In fact I'd tell you to lay off the medication and sign into therapy. But as unbelievable as it is, its already happened to someone or someones, trust me i was there. It all started about 230 years ago, thats when the war started. A lot of unbelievable things were happening around us, we couldn't explain the people popping out of mid air or objects starting to move. Until we came up with the answer it was magic at first we were curious but then our Governments twisted and turned our thoughts into believing that they were bad, terrorist and they planned to destroy us.A lot of people had died during the war, more than world war 1 or 2 but finally we won... Magic was gone for good , well thats what we thought.

Its now the year 2248 its been about 230 years since the war ended , at first it was a story then a legend but now its only a myth. Something you told around the camp fire at night, it wasn't real. The Britain Juvenile facility (BJF) was one of the biggest building in the world. Juvenile Facilities around the world would send there worst criminals to BJF because they had a lot of room and a lot of guards, they could get very strict. This particular day was special because the BJF was sending several teenage criminals away for a weekend to clean up an old building that used to be a school, it was going to be part of there community service. In front of the Juvenile Facility there was a green and white bus waiting for its passengers, the first to arrive was the girls and the Juvenile therapist Ms. Sung.

She was a beautiful but strict Chinese woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes, she fallowed behind the girls into the bus wearing her usual gray or black dress suit. She stood in the front of the bus while the girls took a seat and prepared for her lecture on behaving themselves.

"Alright girls, you are very lucky to be going on this trip its a once in a life time thing for most of the Juveniles here. Count yourself- 'POP' Miss Valentine please stop popping your gum while i talk" she said then continued.

Pippa Valentine had long slightly wavy brown/red hair, dark blue eyes and was average height at 5,5. When you meet her at first she seems like a stuck up and snobby kind of girl, but after the others got to know her she seemed pretty cool but a bit conceited. She popped her gum again and Ms. Sung told her to through it out which she did but stuck another in her mouth once she reached her seat. Pippa was in BJF for theft, she probably stole the gun she was eating at the moment.

Ms. Sung finished her lecture and gave the girls one last glance then left the bus to wait for the officer escorting the boys. There was six of them all together, three girls and three boys. Pippa got out of her seat and sat in front of another girl, she leaned over the seat to talk to her.

"Hey Luvetta you think any of the boys are cute." Oh! I forgot to mention that Pippa was a big flirt. Luvetta Everett had very long blond hair that were in pig tales and has some sort of twirl affect, she had big brown eyes and was a little shorter than Pippa at 5,3. Luvetta didn't seem like a girl to be in any Juvenile Facility especially BJF, the only reason she was there was for breaking an entry and theft. Luvetta was what we called a 'Tree Hugger', she broke into a zoo to save an animal and was sent to BJF. She didn't seem to have as much time to do as anyone else seeing as she hardly did any crime.

Ms. Sung walked back in behind three boys and a cop, the guys took a seat around the girls. The cop was Mr. Garby, he was a round, short man with beady brown eyes and thin hair that was balding. They were both going to be coming with us on our 'trip' but Mr. Garby would be driving in his police cruiser while Ms. Sung rode the bus, he said bye and we set off. The three boys were, Tommy Gordan, Johnney Reinhart and Kevin Hadley.

Tommy had dirty blond hair , light green eyes and was the shortest out of all the guys he was 5,6 1/2. Tommy was conceited and had a big ego, he thought he could get any girl and be the best which everyone proved him wrong numerous times.Tommy was sent to BJF for breaking an entry probably trying to prove someone wrong. Johnney had light brown hair , sky blue eyes and was 5,9. He was one of the smarted criminals or even teenager that any of them knew, when he was bored of being foolish with his friends you'd find him reading. Johnney was a very kind and sweet guy and was hard to picture at any Juvenile Facility like Luvetta, he was convicted of selling drugs which would make you wonder why a smart guy would do something so stupid. The last boy was Kevin who had bright orange/red hair and light blue almost green eyes, he was at average height for a guy at 5,8. Kevin was one of those prankster guys, he also had an ego just not as big as Tommy's seeing as he wasn't conceited but very kind.

Last but not least there was me, Raine Evans. I had shoulder length layered dark brown hair that was in a loose pony, big dark brown eyes and was rather small at 5,2. I've got a more complicating personality, i like to read and draw while I'm in a quiet mood but i also like to be loud and energetic. I'm at BJF for breaking an entry and running away from my foster parents, yes I'm an orphan i have been since i was a baby.

"finally we've arrived!" Kevin said over dramatically racing to the front of the bus, the two other boy behind him and the girls walking at a more slower normal pace behind them. They all looked up at the place they were suppose to clean out for the weekend, it used to be an old school.

"If i went to this school I'd be rich!" Luvetta said and she was right the school was gigantic, huge it was like a castle... .It was a castle.

"When exactly was this a school, are you sure no floors will cave in?" I asked with a goofy smile at Kevin who nodded over dramatically. Oh! did i forget he was usually over dramatic. Ms. Sung gave us a look meaning ' shut up' and walked threw the big wooden doors, she led us throughout the castle. They all looked around at the place they would be staying for the weekend, there was statues and paintings everywhere against the walls I was sure this was a beautiful school before - what ever happened to it.Ms. Sung stopped abrutely in front of a painting of a big women in a peach dress, causing Pippa to walk into Tommy which made Luvetta and I giggle a bit seeing as he fell over and Pippa looked like a tomato.

"Stop fooling around and listen" She said opening the painting, it must be an entrance to something Weird!. "This is were you will be staying and seeing as it is already late we will start working tomorrow now get in there and go to bed. " She said they all fallowed her orders and walked inside the painting she said 'bye' quietly and shutting the painting. There was dusty pictures on the walls , dusty chairs and couches and a fire place that looked like it hasn't been used in a century. After finding each a bed up the stairs we sat on the chairs and couches around the fire place not tiered and wondering what to do.

"So why were you guys sent to BJF anyways?" Asked Pippa trying to get something out of them.

"We already told each - "Kevin started.

"I mean what ended us up here the whole story" she said looking at them all, figuring non of them would start she did. "I've already told you guys that i was sent for theft, well the reason i was stealing is because my adoptive parents threw me out and well I need to survive and Pippa only gets the best" she said smiling as everyone one gave a little chuckle they decided to go in a circle so Tommy was next.

"Well I broke into some old lady's house while she was away or something, I was trying to prove to - "

"I knew it!" everyone said as Tommy grinned we all knew he always was trying to prove something.

"Well this time is different. You see i live on the street most of the time, living in shelters and stuff and this one guy told me I wasn't going to be able to last a week. Well he was right so i broke into her house so i wouldn't starve or freeze to death and got caught by her neighbor who was feeding the lady's fish." Pippa gave him an ' Its okay smile.' Next it was Johnney and Kevin who had been friends since they were little.

"Well as you all know me and Kevin were selling drugs together " Johnney said and Kevin continued " We had no choice it was either that or die, when we were 12 our Orphanage had blown up in flames and we were left to the street, so we met this guy and started selling for him." They finished I was started to link something between all of our storied and it seemed so did Kevin and Lovetta seeing as they all had confused looks on there faces.

"Lovetta were you an orphan" I asked out as everyone looked at me then to Lovetta who was nodding in understanding. "So are you " she said and i nodded as everyone started to understand where we were going.

"Don't you guys think its odd we are all orphans or do you think it was on purpose" Kevin asked.

"I was probably a coincident ,don't worry about it" every fallowed her orders and so did I even though I had a little doubt in me saying there was a big story behind it.

"Lets go check this place out I'm bored as fuck sitting here" Tommy said, they all got up without questioning and left the room threw the fat lady in the peach dresses painting, they were all fugitives and didn't go by the laws very well. The room they were sleeping in was on the seventh floor and they walked all around the school, they reached the main floor at about midnight and found the entrance way. Pippa walked to the doors and tried opening them, they were locked she sighed and we walked through some big brown doors that seemed to be mirroring the entrance ones. There was five table in the big room, it must have been the dinning hall were they ate. There was to long tables on each side and on in the front that seemed a bit smaller.

"Didn't I tell you guys to... "Yup, we got caught.. Well thats the reason we were in BJf if we weren't we wouldn't be good juveniles. Ms.Sung brought them back to there room and told them that the cop hadn't arrived yet and that they needed rest because they were waking up early tomorrow, this time they listened to her and went to bed.

When i woke up the next morning i had a feeling something like deja vu, it was weird but i brushed it off and got dressed in comfortable jeans and baggy t-shirt and met everyone downstairs in the dinning hall that Ms. Sung told her was called the Greathall. So she made her way to the great hall.


End file.
